Christmas Wrapping
by j.r.101
Summary: It's Christmas at the Potter's, and all through the house, Sirius has a huge dilemma! He can't wrap Christmas presents! Lily and Sirius bondage. Oneshot. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight!


**So this was written when I was extremely sleep deprived and listening to Christmas carols, so if it makes little to no sense, please don't laugh. And also, Merry Christmas. And also, review please, and you may get a siriusly wraped present!**

* * *

Lily Potter woke up to someone hammering on the front door to the small house that she, James and their five month old son Harry lived in. She rolled over; brushing her auburn hair out of her eyes and saw that James' side of the bed was empty. She looked at the note he'd left on his pillow.

Moody needed me at the Ministry. Love J.

The hammering on the door didn't stop. Lily glanced at the clock and waited a minute. When the knocking didn't stop, she rolled out of bed and shoved her arms into the proper holes of her favourite dressing gown. She stowed her wand in the pocket, just in case, and walked to the front door.

"IF YOU DON'T BLOODY OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR I SWEAR I'LL BLOODY CURSE IT DOWN!" Sirius Black was yelling.

Lily watched him through the one way glass, dimples forming in her porcelain cheeks. Finally, she opened the door and leaned against the doorframe casually. "Morning Sirius," she said, smiling innocently.

"Is James here?" he asked, peering around, running a hand over his unshaven face.

"No, he wrote a note and left it on the pillow. Moody needed him so he took off. Why?" Lily asked.

Sirius pulled a miniature bag from his robes, prodded it with his wand until it grew to half the size of Lily's body. "I need help!" he whispered theatrically.

"With what?" Lily asked, closing the door and locking it.

"Christmas presents!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Christmas presents?" Lily asked, her eyebrows arched over her emerald green eyes.

"Yes the bloody Christmas presents!" he exclaimed, running a hand through his black hair, "I can't wrap them!"

"You can't wrap Christmas presents?" Lily asked.

"NO!" Sirius declared, running his hand through his hair again so that it caused an agitated mess atop his head, "Moony usually helps me, but since Dumbledore sent him off on that thing for the Order, he can't!"

As Sirius kept talking, his volume slowly increased, until he was nearly shouting. Lily clapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't wake Harry," she said, "I'll help you wrap them."

"Thank you!" he boomed, grasping both sides of Lily's face and kissing her forehead exuberantly.

Lily led the way through the small sitting room, past the Christmas tree, into the dining area, where all the Christmas wrappings were. Sirius dumped the contents of his bag onto the dining room table and Lily immediately set to work. Sirius sat back on a chair and watched as she folded and tied and taped and wrote, occasionally saying who each parcel was for, and otherwise, remaining silent. When Harry awoke and began to cry, he happily bounded up the stairs and tended to him. When he returned and Harry was in a baby swing, Lily stepped aside from the parcel she was wrapping and gestured Sirius towards it. "Give it a shot," she said.

Sirius' grey eye twitched slightly as he hesitantly walked forward. "Well, I dunno..." he trailed off, "It'll probably get all messed up."

"I'll teach you. Come on," Lily said.

After most of the gifts were finished and back in the bag, Lily went and got Harry from his baby swing and as she was feeding him, she watched Sirius. He was seated on the wooden dining chair, his back arched as he poured over the parcel. His hair was misplaced and he didn't bother fixing it as he focused. His hands were shaking with concentration. The parcel was wrapped in bunched blue paper and encircled with gold ribbon that kept slipping off.

Finally, he sat back. "Done!" he said with a content look on his face.

"It's beautiful," Lily said, a small smile gracing her lips.

Sirius grinned.

* * *

**So again, review and you may get a siriusly wrapped present, and again, Merry Christmas!!**


End file.
